


One of the Darkness, One of the Light

by sabershadowkat



Series: One of the Darkness, One of the Light [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is forced into a prophecy involving Spike. Can they both survive it?<br/>Post Lovers Walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Darkness, One of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Contains issues of rape, violence and death.

Part One

 

Buffy groaned and tried to open her eyes. Her head hurt massively, as if she'd been hit with a ton of bricks. *Wait a minute. That's what did happen,* she thought to herself and groaned again. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to put her hand to her aching head, but found she couldn't. 

"What the…" Buffy said, jerking her arms. Her hands were tied above her to the headboard. *Oh, god, I'm tied to a bed,* she thought, struggling against the bonds. She turned to her stomach and knelt, glad that her feet were still free. She began to study the metal handcuffs that adorned her wrists. 

"Oh, good. You're up," a voice sounded from behind her. With a feeling of dread, Buffy looked over her shoulder. *Who else would it be?* she asked herself with disgust. 

"I thought I told you to get lost and stay that way," Buffy said between clenched teeth. She turned back to her bonds and began to pull against them, looking for a weakness. 

"Sorry, pet. I just couldn't resist," Spike said, sauntering casually into the bedchamber. Soft light radiated from an ornate lamp which sat on a small nightstand. The room was decorated tastefully in shades of hunter green and dark gray. Twin chests stood like guards next to a walk in closet. The dark wood of the dressers matched the head and baseboard of the queen sized bed. 

"I should have staked you in my kitchen," Buffy mumbled, bending her head down closer to her captured wrists. She should be panicked at her situation but for some reason, she was not. At least, not yet. 

"But then we wouldn't get to have any fun," Spike said, his predatory steps leading him closer to his prize. Before Buffy knew it, the vampire was behind her on the bed, arms around her waist and head by her ear. "And I'm really looking forward to it." 

Buffy hissed and tried to buck him off of her, but Spike only laughed. He had her at a disadvantage, since she had turned to examine the cuffs. Kneeling behind her, he could control her movements. "Get. Off. Me." 

"No," Spike whispered, lowering his lips to her neck. He lightly brushed them over her nearly bare shoulder, then up the long column causing her to shiver from their coolness. 

"Spike, quit it," Buffy tried again to escape from his grasp, but he held firm. She felt his hands move up under her shirt, tracing idle patterns on her bare stomach. Now, she was scared. When his hands moved again, this time to cup her breasts through the material of her bra, she understood Spike's intentions. 

She began to struggle against him in earnest, wanting to prevent the vampire from having her, but she was too late. She felt his fangs latch on to the side of her next, drinking from her. Her wrists became bloody as she pulled at the cuffs, trying to break free. Buffy felt herself slowly weaken and knew this was the end. She was going to die. 

But then something changed. Spike had stopped drinking from her and was now licking her neck in a seductive pattern. He massaged her breasts, bringing her nipples to an unwanted peak. Pressed up against the back of her body, she could feel his arousal straining against the material of his pants. 

One of his cold hands trailed slowly back down her belly and delved under her skirt and panties, searching for its hidden contents. He began to stroke her, pushing her back so he could rub against her backside. The scent of her unbidden arousal filled the room. 

Buffy fought against the darkness that threatened to engulf her. Her own body was betraying her at Spike's touch and she knew that was why he had drank from her, to weaken her so he could do as he pleased. To take her, physically and emotionally by getting her body to respond to his ministrations. 

Silently, the vampire began to remove her clothing, snapping the straps of her shirt and bra and carelessly tossing the articles to the floor. Belaying his nature, he gently turned Buffy over, her hands once again above her head, then feasted on her naked form with his eyes. 

Buffy's own heavy gaze saw the fire burning in the blue depths of his eyes. She struggled once more weakly, but knew it was futile. She was at his mercy, and he was going to offer none. 

Spike licked his lips in a predatory fashion, then began assaulting her skin with his teeth and tongue. He nipped and sucked his way from her neck, down the valley of her breasts before settling between her thighs. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue invaded her folds, fighting against the pleasure that surged through her body. No one had ever done this to her, and silent tears began to stream down her face as the last shred of her innocence was ripped away by a demon. 

Soon, she was bucking wildly against his talented mouth, orgasm shaking her to the core. Her silent tears turned to sobs as Spike moved away, only to surge inside of her with one powerful thrust. His pace was frantic, forceful, all consuming. Buffy felt herself falling once more as he sunk his fangs into her neck and climaxed, bringing her with him. Soon, the blessed darkness washed over her, and the Slayer gave into its seduction. 

 

*****

 

Spike looked down at the unconscious Slayer and sighed. It hadn't been as much fun as he had hoped. Yes, her body betrayed her and he reveled in her sobs, but she didn't fight him. He wanted her to fight him, making his actions all the more satisfactory. Instead, she gave into him. 

Frowning, he stood, his naked form gleaming in the dim light from her sweat and juices. Spike slid his pants back on, then covered her with the sheet before leaving the bedroom. He moved through the dark hallway, avoiding the few minions scattered about the house. When Spike had returned to Sunnydale for the second time, he'd taken the time to pick out a place to dwell, then got himself invited inside and killed the owners. 

Entering the kitchen, he opened a bottle of scotch and drank from it. He looked out of the kitchen window into the dark night, deep in thought. It had been relatively easy to capture the Slayer this time around. He sent a few of his minions after her with directions to push her under the construction equipment. Then he dropped a load of bricks on her head. 

Simple, effective, efficient. It was only a matter of picking her up and bringing her back to the house. Spike took another swig of the alcohol and felt it burn down his throat. Purposely setting the bottle aside, he spun and stalked back to the bedroom, intent on killing his foe. But when he saw her, her blond hair a sharp contrast to the dark sheets, he couldn't. Something inside was telling him that if she died, he would die, as well. 

With a growl, he unlocked the handcuffs and lowered her arms. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a black shirt, then pulled it over the Slayer's unconscious form. Spike brushed a strand of hair off of her face, noting the bite marks on her neck. He frowned again, then climbed into the bed next to her to wait. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

Buffy opened her eyes, praying that she had been dreaming. When she saw the hunter green walls, she squeezed her lids shut in pain. It was no dream. 

Deciding now was better than never to try to escape, she was surprised to find her arms no longer handcuffed to the bed. She looked down at her raw wrists, noticing she was dressed in a black shirt and under the sheets. 

"Hello, Slayer," Spike said, making her jump. He was laying on the bed at her side, watching her. Scrambling away from the vampire as fast as she could, Buffy found herself searching desperately for a stake that had to be with her clothing. 

"It's on the dresser," he said, gesturing with his head. 

Buffy's eyes shot to his, then looked to where he nodded. Sure enough, the stake was sitting on the dresser. "You do realize I'm going to kill you now," she told him, picking her weapon up. 

"I doubt that, pet," Spike said with a smirk. 

"Watch me." 

Buffy launched herself at the vampire, intent on driving the wood into his undead heart. But at the last second she shifted, the stake imbedding itself in his shoulder. She had come to the same realization that he had earlier. If he died, she would, too. 

Spike grunted in pain and threw the Slayer off of him. He grabbed the end of the stake and pulled it out, swearing as blood ran swiftly down his bare chest. Standing, he went over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, extracting some gauze and tape. He pressed the white pad to his wound, stanching the flow, and attempted to use his teeth to rip the tape. 

Buffy climbed to her feet and went over to him, yanking the tape from his grasp. She proceeded to fix him up, a scowl on her heart shaped face. "You'll live," she pronounced, chucking the tape back into the drawer. "Rotten luck." 

He glared at her, then returned to his seat on the bed. Leaning back on the pillows, he felt the pull of sleep as dawn broke over the horizon. "Wait until the sun is fully up before you leave, Slayer," Spike instructed. "The others should be asleep by then." 

"Do you know how much I don't care?" Buffy asked him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she bit her lip to prevent them from falling. The events of the past night caught up with her and she choked back a sob. "Oh, god." 

He eyed her from the bed, not moving to bring comfort as the blond fell to her knees on the floor and began to bawl. Inside, his demon was cheering at her reaction, but the rest of what made up Spike was upset at her, for not being as strong as he thought she was. The pull of sleep was strong, too strong for the master vampire to resist any further, and he let himself drift off into oblivion. 

 

*****

 

Buffy finally pulled herself together and dressed. She was forced to wear Spike's shirt, seeing as he had torn hers, and she trembled as the soft material rubbed against her unencumbered breasts. "That's enough," she scolded herself. "You're tougher than this. You've had worse things happen. Get it together, Slayer, and thank whoever that you're still alive." 

After her little talk with herself, Buffy cautiously made her way out of the bedroom and down the shadowy hall. She found the kitchen, thinking it strange that sunlight shined through the window and opened the back door. Stepping outside, she took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air. 

Walking quickly, she distanced herself from the house, bypassing her own home in favor of going to the school, which was only a few blocks away. But the further she got away from Spike's lair, the sicker she felt. By the time she entered the library, Buffy was practically hunched over in pain. She collapsed onto a chair, gasping for breath. 

"Buffy, what is it?" Giles asked, hurrying to his Slayer's side. He had seen her enter his home away from home, doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Are you ill?" 

"It hurts," Buffy ground out. "What did he do to me…"

"What did who do to-to you?" Giles said. He put his hand on her forehead, but she wasn't running a fever. 

"Spike." 

Giles brought his head up in surprise. "Spike? But-but I thought he was gone." 

"So did I," Buffy replied. She moaned as she tried to straighten her body. "But he's definitely here. I have the lump on my head to prove it." 

"A lump?" 

"He dropped a load of bricks on me," Buffy said. "It was probably the highlight of my night." *That's an understatement,* she added mentally. 

"Well, I am glad that you're alright," Giles said. He walked rapidly to his office and returned with one of his many books. 

"Let me guess, another prophecy," Buffy said, her voice devoid of any humor. She winced as pain lanced through her mid-section, and hugged her arms against herself protectively. 

"Um…yes," Giles said. He found the passage and began to read. "One of the darkness, one of the light, brought together by force one night. An instant in time, a bond created, causing pain when separated. If one does take a final breath, the other shall follow into death. Strengths will be given, weakness taken away, allowing the darkness into the day. Together they shall bring a child of power, but one will die in the final hour. But with this death, the bond broken away, the entire world the child will save." 

"Shit," Buffy said. 

"I-I beg your pardon," Giles replied, clearly astonished by her language. 

"Make me a copy of that," she instructed. Giles nodded and did as asked, handing her the single sheet. "Thanks. I'll see you later." She stood, hunching over, and walked quickly towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Giles called after her. 

"To kill someone," Buffy replied, the doors swinging shut behind her. 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

"You jackass!" 

Buffy stormed into the house, not caring as to the amount of noise she made in the vampire's lair. She had found the closer she got to her destination, the less pain she was in, until it disappeared completely at the door. 

Spike's eyes popped open at the intrusion, his face shifting to its demonic planes. The sleep that normally claimed him had been painful and uncomfortable, so he was unconsciously overprotecting himself from an attack. Growling, he launched himself at the Slayer, and they both went to the ground. He tried to go in for the kill, but Buffy threw him of her and into one of the dressers. 

"Spike, wake up!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. She locked the bedroom door to prevent any intrusion, then stomped over to the vamp. She kicked him in the ribs. "Get up!" 

His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, knocking Buffy to the floor. He quickly covered her body with his, pinning her arms to the ground, his yellow eyes glowing. 

"Spike, wake up," Buffy ground out, wiggling underneath him. 

Spike blinked once, focusing on the blond beneath him. "Slayer?" 

"Duh," she answered. 

Spike let the human mask drop over his features and his confused blue eyes met her furious gray. "What are you doing here?" 

"Get off me and I'll tell you," Buffy spat. He did as requested and watched as she stood and retrieved the paper she had dropped, shoving it at him. "Read this." 

He shot her another puzzled glance, then accepted the paper. Dropping his eyes, he quickly scanned the copy. "Fuck." 

"That about sums it up," she said sarcastically. 

This time, his eyes reflected anger as he jerkily made his way to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a clean pair of pants. "Don't go anywhere," he told her, unlocking the bedroom door. 

"In case you hadn't noticed, I can't," she snapped. 

Spike strode down the hall and into the bathroom. Slamming the door, he threw his clean clothes on the never used toilet and stripped. Turning the water on cold, he stepped under the stinging nettles, letting it wash away the remains of his tumulus sleep and anger at what he had read. 

"Bloody hell," he swore, bracing his hands against the wall, head down. The freezing water coursed over his body, hitting his neck with its powerful spray. Finally gaining control of his raging demon, he shut off the shower, toweled off and dressed in his clean clothes. 

He returned to the bedroom and found the Slayer standing by the heavily curtained window, looking out into the backyard. He avoided the sun entering around her and sat on the edge of the bed. He waited for her to make the first move. 

"Spike, come here," Buffy said, not facing him. When she didn't hear him move, she spun and clomped over to him, snatching his arm and dragging him towards the unshielded window. 

"Slayer, stop!" Spike said, trying to jerk from her grasp. But it was too late. He was standing partially in a shaft of sunlight. With a yell, he jumped back into the shadows. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" 

"For the first time since I've been the Slayer, I was able to interpret a prophecy by myself," she said, her voice barely audible. She laughed hollowly. "And this one says I'm going to die. Again." 

"What are you going on about?" 

She turned her face to him and sighed, her anger forgotten to be replaced with depression and finality. "You can come into the light, Spike. It won't hurt you." 

Spike frowned at her, not sure of her game. She held out her hand, palm up in the sunlight, waiting. Tentatively, braced to pull back at the slightest hint of pain, he let his hand enter the stream of sunlight and take her hand. 

Nothing happened. 

Emboldened and curious, he stood and cautiously stepped into the shaft of light next to the Slayer. It didn't burn him, didn't reduce him to a pile of ash, did nothing of what the rays of light should have done. He looked into Buffy's upturned face. 

"Told you," she said, smirking at him. Then her expression changed to depression as she thought of the prophecy. "Strengths will be given, weakness taken away, allowing the darkness into the day," she quoted. Her eyes filled with tears again. "I hoped it wasn't true." 

Spike, however, was not upset with the recent twist of events. Standing in the sun for the first time in centuries was making him giddy. He started to laugh, holding his arms out and examining them in the daylight. 

"I'm glad someone is amused," Buffy said. 

He shot her a cheeky grin, then grabbed her hand again. "Come on," he said, dragging her out the door, down the hall and to the kitchen. He stopped there and stood uncertainly in front of the kitchen door. Taking an unneeded breath, Spike opened the door and stepped over the threshold into the bright morning sky, pulling Buffy with him. 

Spike closed his eyes to the bright light, raising his face to the sun. It warmed his skin, caressing his face with its rays. He smiled, completely and utterly happy, then wrapped his arms around the Slayer, spinning her in circles. 

If she wasn't depressed, Buffy would have found Spike's actions amusing. However, it was all she could do not to ruin his 'moment in the sun' by killing him. But that would end her life, too. 

And she was not ready to die. 

Again. 

Spike fell back onto the ground, Buffy still in his arms cradling her descent. He smiled up at her and planted a hard kiss on her lips, then let her fall to his side. He looked up at the few white clouds that moved in the blue sky. "Hey, you really can see shapes in the clouds." 

Buffy chuckled at his statement, and before long it had turned into a full blown laugh that was on the edge of hysteria. When she managed to calm down, she closed her eyes and let the suns healing rays fall down on her. 

They lay like that for almost an hour as the sun continued to rise in the sky. Eventually, the peace they had both discovered was interrupted by Buffy's stomach growling loudly. 

Spike turned his head and arched an eyebrow. "What was that?" 

"That was my cue to leave," she told him. "However, seeing as I don't want to spend the afternoon in pain, you're coming with me." 

"I'm what?'

"Coming. With. Me," she said slowly. "Did the sun melt what little brains you had?" 

He scowled at her, refusing to rise to the bait. "Why should I?" 

"Fine," Buffy said, standing. "I'll be in front of the school waiting for you to show up." 

"Not bloody likely," he scoffed. 

"Just wait," she said. "You'll be at my side before you know it." With that, she turned and left the yard, retracing her route for the second time that day. 

The pain was dull at first, sort of a mild cramp. But as her walk progressed, it became sharper and sharper until she was once again hunched over. At the steps to the school, she sat, arms held tightly around her waist and resting her head on her knees. 

 

*****

 

Spike swore as he ran down the street, wincing in pain with each step. The Slayer had been right when she'd said he would come to her. He had no choice. Luckily, the closer he got to his destination, the less he hurt. 

He saw her sitting on the steps and slowed, the pain almost entirely gone. She raised her head and shot him a look that said 'I told you so.' Somewhat dejected that his first day in the sun was spoiled, he made his way to her. "You are a bloody pain, did you know that?" 

Buffy snickered and shook her head, glad that the pain had abated. She stood and brushed off the back of her skirt, then tugged the borrowed black shirt down. With a sigh at her appearance, she turned to the doors. "Coming?" 

Spike only glared at her as they entered the school. 

Walking through the empty halls brought back memories of the night he'd attacked the Slayer and met up with his sire. He could see students sitting in the classrooms as they went by and wondered what they thought of the fact they lived on a Hellmouth. His introspection was halted by a small, large eared man. 

"And where are we going, Ms. Summers?" Principal Snyder said, stopping in front of the duo. 

"I'm showing Spike here where the library is," Buffy answered quickly. "The teacher asked me to do it, seeing as he was going to be a new student." 

"Really?" Snyder asked with false belief. "Then how come I haven't heard of him?" 

"I'm standing right here, mate," Spikes said, anger tingeing his voice. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. 

"He just moved here, from Brazil," Buffy told the man. "His transfer papers should be here tomorrow, right Spike?" 

"Er…right, Slayer," Spike answered. She elbowed him again. 

Snyder looked them both up and down, then nodded. "Very well. I expect you to return to class directly after you show him to the library. And I will have the pleasure of reading all about you," he said to Spike. "Tomorrow." 

Snyder walked off and Buffy sighed. "I really hate that man." 

"Why don't you just kill him, pet?" Spike asked as they continued to the library. 

"Contrary to popular belief, I only slay the bad guys," she answered. They arrived at the swinging doors and she paused, gathering her wits. "Ready to face the music?" 

"As long as it's not that country crap, I'm game," he replied, giving her a wry grin. 

Buffy sighed and opened the library doors, not even close to being ready to face her fate. 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

"Giles, where are you?" Buffy said upon entering the library. 

"Oh, good, you're back," Giles said, coming out of the stacks on the second floor. His nose was in a book, as usual. "I've been cross-referencing this prophecy with…" he trailed off when he saw Spike standing next to her. "You are aware of-of the fact that Spike is, er, standing beside you?" 

Buffy looked at the vampire, then back at Giles. "I know," she said, annoyance in her voice. She went over and sat heavily on a chair. Spike leaned against the check-out counter. "Have I told you how much I hate prophecies?" 

The bell rang and students filtered out into the halls. Buffy looked at the clock, then over at Spike. "You might want to move. Xander and Willow will be here any second." 

Spike shrugged. "So? It's not bloody likely they'll do anything to me." 

"Overconfident much?" 

"Uh, Buffy," Giles said, walking down the stairs. "W-would you mind explaining why Spike is-is here, in the library…during the day?" 

Buffy opened her mouth to answer when Xander and Willow walked in. "Hi, Giles. Hi, Buffy," Willow greeted. "Hi, Spike." She did a double take of the vampire leaning casually against the counter. "Spike!" 

Xander whipped out a cross. Spike winced, but did nothing else. 

"Xander, put that away," Buffy said in a tired voice. 

"But…"

"Now," she said more sharply. 

Xander acquiesced, walking well around the vamp to the table. Willow had already scurried past him and was sitting nervously in front of 'her' computer. "Wait a minute. How can Deadboy Junior be here…in the day?" Xander asked. 

"Ask Professor Prophecy," Buffy answered. Spike snickered at her slur towards her Watcher and she glared at him. 

"Oh, my," Giles said, understanding what she meant. He removed his glasses, looked at Spike, then back at Buffy. "Oh, dear. You mean that-that…"

"Without going into the gruesome details, you can thank Blondie over there for shoving me into the prophecy trap," Buffy said. 

"Uh, do you want to explain to the rest of the peanut gallery?" Xander said. 

"Giles, read the good news," the Slayer instructed. Giles nodded, replaced his glasses and retrieved the book. As he reread the prophecy, her eyes started to water again. Shoving back her chair, she ran out of the library. 

"I'll, uh, go after her," Willow said, following quickly behind her friend. 

Spike could feel a cramp starting in his mid-section and rubbed it uncomfortably. *This could get old real fast,* he thought. 

"Quick, Giles, give me a stake," Xander said. 

"Don't even try it, mate," Spike said. "You kill me, you kill her." 

"What?" 

"Xander, as much as I loathe to admit it, Spike is correct," Giles said. "According to the prophecy, if one dies, the other dies as-as well." 

The vampire shifted on his feet, trying to get rid of the pain in his side. "Will you get that damn Slayer back here," he demanded, pressing on his side. "This is bloody annoying." 

"Fascinating," Giles said, removing his glasses again. "'Pain when separated…'"

 

*****

 

Buffy was sobbing in the ladies restroom when Willow found her. She was sitting under the window, arms clasped around her knees, and rocking back and forth. The pain in her side was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was feeling. 

"Buffy?" Willow said timidly. "Are you ok?" 

"No," she answered between sobs. "I'm not." 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Willow asked, sitting next to her friend and putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders. 

"Oh, Willow," she cried, leaning against the red head. "What did I ever do to deserve this? Was I so awful in my past life? Did I offend some big deity?" 

"I'm sure you didn't," Willow comforted. 

"Then how is it that Spike got to fuck me and I'm the one who's going to die?" Buffy asked in a harsh voice. 

"He did what?" 

"Had sex with me, raped me, screwed me," she answered. "And whatever other synonyms you can think of, the bastard." 

"I'm so sorry, Buffy," Willow said, holding her friend as she began to cry again. 

Xander popped his head into the bathroom after knocking. "Hello? Male coming in." He stepped through the door and, upon hearing his closest friends crying, hurried over to them. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Spike raped her," Willow told him. 

Xander swore, then sat down on the other side of Buffy, putting his arm over Willow's on the Slayer's shoulders. "Do you want me to do anything?" he asked softly. 

"No," Buffy said, calming down. "If he dies, I'll die. I want to postpone that for as long as I can." The pain at her side was becoming more noticeable. She turned her tear streaked face to Xander. "Why are you here, anyway?" 

"Oh, um…Spike was threatening bodily harm if I didn't get you back to the library," Xander answered. 

Buffy nodded and stood. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. Red, puffy eyes stared back at her from the mirror. "Damn. I don't want him to see me like this." She winced and held her side. "But I can't hang around her any longer. C'mon, you two. I have a bone to pick with Spike and I need you, Willow, to enroll him for all my classes, starting tomorrow." 

"Why?" Willow asked as the trio headed back to the library. 

"Because of this stupid prophecy," the Slayer explained. "It seems that I can't be too far away from him without some major owies." 

"But what about the sun…oh, hey! He was already in the library, in the daytime!" Willow said. 

"Yeah, another fun bonus," Buffy said sarcastically. "Sun-proofed vamp." 

The three entered the library and the pain was immediately gone. Buffy went right up to Spike and punched him hard in the face. His head flew back in impact, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. She did it again, then went for a third strike when the vampire caught her fist. 

"You want to have a go at it, Slayer?" he asked, shoving her arm away. "Fine. I'm game." 

"Good," Buffy said, taking a step back. They both got into fighting positions, then began to pummel each other. Willow, Giles and Xander all watched as the two tried to beat one another to a pulp. Finally, both exhausted and barely moving, Giles cleared his throat. 

"If you two are finished?" he asked. They glared at him, but nodded. "Very well. Buffy, I have taken the liberty of calling your mother. She has arranged for you to be off school for the remainder of the day. I suspect you might want to go home and inform her about the prophecy, seeing as you two will need to share living quarters." 

"What!" Xander exclaimed. "She's got to bunk with that blood-sucker? After what he did?" 

"Xander, don't," Buffy said, slowly rising to her feet from the library floor. "It happened, there's nothing that can change it, so drop it." 

"But…"

The Slayer shut him up with a murderous glare. "Will, call me when you get Spike enrolled." 

"Uh…what name should I use? And birthday? And where is he from? What school did he go to?" Willow asked, mouse already moving to open her bookmark for the school records. 

"Your call, Spike," she answered, looking at him. 

"I don't bloody care," Spike answered. "Pick some school in Brazil. That's what you told that troll in the hall. As for my name, it's William Chapman." 

"Got that?" Buffy asked Willow. The hacker nodded. "Good. Giles, do you still want me to patrol tonight?" 

"If you could," Giles answered. 

"And what am I suppose to do, Slayer?" Spike said. 

"Sit on your thumb, for all I care," she snapped back at him. With that, she turned and walked out of the library. 

Spike gave the others a smirk. "Well, that was a bit uncalled for," he said, then left as well. 

The three stared at the swinging doors, then looked at each other. "Is it true that Buffy's going to die?" 

"If the prophecy is-is correct, it is a-a-a foreseeable possibility," Giles answered. 

"The we'll just bring her back again," Xander said. "Like with the Master." 

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Xander," Giles said. "If I am reading it correctly, Buffy has to-to die in order for the child to save the world from…whatever it shall need saving from." 

"Well, I won't let it," Xander declared. "Not if it's in my power to stop." 

"Do you think we should tell Angel?" Willow asked softly. Xander snorted at the mention of the soul-filled vampire's name, but Giles nodded. 

"I think we had better," he said. "Perhaps Xander is-is correct in trying to prevent Buffy's death. If so, we could use all the help we can find." 

"I'll go and tell him after school," the red head volunteered. "While it's still light outside." 

"And I'll go with you," Xander said. "So Deadboy won't try anything funny." 

"Then it is settled," Giles said. The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. "Willow, if you will please stay and finish enrolling Spike here in school. I shall give you a pass to your next class. Xander, you should go ahead to your own class." 

"Ok," the boy replied. He picked up his backpack and slowly headed to the door. "See you at lunch, Wills." 

After Xander left, Willow turned to Giles. "Spike raped her," she said without preamble. 

Giles nodded. "I figured as much. I would kill him myself if it wouldn't end Buffy's life, as well. I-I-I guess I had better get back to-to my books. Maybe there is some way to prevent her from dying at all."

 

*****

 

Part Five

 

The vampire and the Slayer. Mortal enemies walking side by side down the sun filled street, each deep in their own thoughts. To anyone who would see them, they radiated barely controlled power which threatened to overwhelm the small town. 

Spike was in a pensive mood as his thoughts turned to the young woman next to him. He had returned to Sunnydale after a failed attempt to get Drusilla back, intent on destroying the one thing that caused his breakup with the female vampire. The Slayer. Things, however, seemed to have a way of going disgustingly wrong. 

He had wanted to harm her, humiliate her, reduce the pain in his own undead heart. What had planned on being a simple forced encounter turned into something entirely different the moment he touched her. 

As his hands skimmed along her smooth skin, the warmth of her body titillated him, arousing him to painful proportions. At first, the Slayer did not resist, which his surprised him. She had not even been afraid of him, only annoyed. It wasn't until he sank his fangs into her delicate skin had fear come into play. 

Spike had wanted to slam into her, to bury himself to the hilt in her hot core. Instead, he pleasured her first, bringing her to a vocal orgasm. Only then did he claim her body. 

The heat and tightness of her overwhelmed his senses. He slammed his throbbing cock into her with fury, fury at the Slayer for being so desirable and fury at himself for enjoying it too much. 

Spike looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Her face was a countenance of anger and depression, her head down as they continued the journey to her house. 

Buffy's thoughts were on a similar track as the vampire's, going round and round about the events of the past night. She was still furious at him for what he had done, but equally furious at herself for being so careless, for not seeing him as a threat until too late. 

The rape itself had been more of an emotional violation than a physical one. Buffy had not been touched in a long time, and the feel of his cool fingers on her warm skin brought back memories, memories of a love she had to put behind her. Yet, the touch was different, not timid as if she would break. And she enjoyed it. 

That was what disgusted her most about what occurred between them, the fact that she enjoyed Spike's touch, enjoyed his lips and tongue as he brought her to orgasm, divesting the last barrier to her innocence. 

The sex itself was forceful and unfulfilling, but by then she had shut her mind down, boxing up the emotions that ran through her head. When she came back to consciousness those feelings assaulted her, driving Buffy to her knees in tears. But she could not hold onto her anger at Spike for his physical actions. He had done it to get back at her, completing the circle of pain and misery she started on her seventeenth birthday. Her anger was focused on the prophecy and on the universe itself, for her being the Chosen One. 

They arrived at her house and Buffy turned to him at the front door. "Why don't you stay out here in the sun a little longer. I'm going to talk to my mom, then take a shower and go to bed." 

Spike nodded, dug out a cigarette and lit it. As she went inside, his mind turned to the dimensions of the house, calculating the distance from his position to the kitchen and Buffy's bedroom. He wanted to see how far he could go before the pain started. 

It turned out it was not only distance, but time. 

 

*****

 

"Hi, mom," Buffy said wearily as she entered the kitchen. Joyce was sitting at the island counter, a mug of tea in her hands. 

"How are you feeling?" Joyce asked as her daughter sat down. 

"Angry, sad, hurt, depressed, and tired," Buffy answered. She rubbed her temples, preparing for a hard talk with her mom. "What did Giles tell you over the phone?" 

"Only that a new prophecy had been found and that you wanted to come home," Joyce said. "He said you would fill me in about it." 

Buffy nodded and took the crumpled copy out of her pocket. She handed it to her mom. Joyce read it, but did not understand what it meant. She gave her daughter a confused look. "I'm not up on my prophecy translation skills..." 

Buffy chuckled, the first sign of actual levity to her day. "It's ok, mom. Prophecies are usually obscure. To break it down into layman's terms, I am the 'light,' Spike is the 'darkness,' and we're bonded together until I die for the child." 

Joyce gasped at the mention of death. "What do you mean you'll die?" 

Buffy shrugged. "Dead, mom, as in no longer living. It's not the first time it's happened." 

"I don't see how you can be so casual about it," Joyce said. 

"I'm not. I'm furious, but that doesn't change the outcome," she replied. 

Joyce stared at her daughter, shoving her emotions aside until later. "Tell me how Spike comes into this." 

"He's the idiot vampire who got me into this mess," Buffy said. "But that's neither here, nor there. What you need to know is that because of the bond, we have to stick together. Which means he'll be staying here indefinitely." She stood and hugged her mom. "I'm going to take a shower, then try to get some sleep." 

"Ok, dear," Joyce said. She watched as her daughter walked slowly out of the kitchen. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, mom," Buffy replied, giving her a small smile. She went up the stairs, striping as she walked, and climbed directly into the shower. She tried to wash all that had happened off of her skin, but only succeeded in rubbing herself raw. Wincing, she toweled herself dry, then climbed into her bed praying that sleep would quickly overtake her. When it finally did, it was to a dull pain that had started to form in her side. 

 

*****

 

Spike had stayed out front, smoking and squinting in the sunlight until he felt the pain start once more. With a curse, he stood and entered the house, not bothering to knock. 

Joyce had heard the front door open. She walked to the kitchen doorway to see Spike standing in the sunlight and let out a shocked gasp. 

"Hello, Joyce," Spike said, closing the door behind him. "Where's the Slayer?" 

"How...you..." 

Spike sighed. "Didn't she tell you?" At Joyce's negative response, he tried to patiently explain, but the pain in his side was starting to increase. "We're bonded. That means if we're not near each other, it hurts. It's bloody annoying." 

"But the sun..." 

"Oh, the sun thing. Part of the charm of the prophecy. I get to go out in it," he answered. "First time in two hundred years." He shifted uncomfortably and put a hand to his side. "Bloody hell. Where is she?" 

"Her room," Joyce answered. 

Spike nodded and went quickly up the stairs. He'd been to her bedroom once before, when the Witch needed the spellbook she'd left here. Opening the door, he stepped inside and was immediately relieved of the pain. 

Buffy lay under the covers, a frown marring her face in her sleep. Grumbling to himself, he pulled the desk chair to the window, then sat. With his feet propped on the sill, he stared outside, trying to relax his hyper body. He felt like he was trapped in the wheelchair again, and didn't like it. 

Joyce came to the open door and looked in on the two. She was relived to note that Spike hadn't hurt her daughter. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. 

"No," Spike replied, not turning his head. Then he sighed and rubbed a hand over his handsome features. "Wait, Joyce," he said, shifting his gaze to the woman still in the doorway. "It looks like I'm going to be staying here awhile and I'd rather not be on your bad side." He gave her a smirk. "After all, you're pretty handy with an axe." 

Joyce nodded and smiled. "I'd appreciate that. I'll start clearing out the spare room for you." 

"Thanks, " he said. She nodded again, then left the doorway. Glancing at the clock, Spike realized that he'd been awake for quite awhile but did not feel the raging bloodlust he normally did from not feeding. He pondered over this as his eyes returned to the window. 

The ringing of the phone broke into his thoughts. He heard Joyce answer it, then footsteps as she came up the stairs. She entered the bedroom, gave Spike a smile, and went to wake Buffy. 

"Buffy, Willow's on the phone," she said, shaking her daughter. 

"Tell her to drop dead," Buffy mumbled, pulling the covers over hear face. 

"I don't think she'd like that, pet," Spike said, looking at the lump on the bed. 

Buffy shot up, clutching the sheets to her chest at his voice. He chuckled as she groaned and fell back. "It wasn't a nightmare." 

"Sorry, ducks, you're stuck with me," he said. 

"Joy," she replied sarcastically. She thanked her mom and picked up the receiver. "Hey, Will." 

"Hi, Buffy. How are you doing?" Willow asked over the phone. 

"Much better," Buffy answered truthfully. "Nothing better than a shower and a nap to cure ya. So, what's up?" 

"Spike's now an official student at Sunnydale High," Willow replied with a giggle. "I got him into all your classes and created fake transcripts for him." 

"How smart did you make him?" Buffy said. "I hope it's higher than his normal IQ." 

Spike glared at her and she smiled sweetly in return. "I gave him the same GPA as you, as well as a few marks on his record, but nothing as drastic as well...you," Willow told her. 

This time Spike was the one to laugh as he heard what Willow said. Buffy threw a convenient stuffed pig at the vampire and continued her conversation. 

"Great, Willow. Have Giles pull the textbooks for him. Are you going to the Bronze tonight?" 

"Do you really think we should?" Willow said. 

"Hey, I'm in the mood for some serious fun," Buffy said. "Plus, I can torture Spike at the same time. What more can a Slayer ask for?" 

 

 

Part Six

 

 

After convincing Spike to leave the room so she could get dressed, the two mortal enemies made their way out into the fading day. The plan was to retrieve Spike's things from the house before his minions were running around, then eat and go on patrol. Buffy really wasn't looking forward to the second thing. 

As the two entered the bedroom, Buffy froze and stared at the handcuffs lying on the nightstand. This time, however, she didn't allow the feelings to overwhelm her. Instead, she pocketed the cuffs. They'd come in handy some day. 

Spike began shoving his own clothes into a bag while Buffy snooped around the rest of the room. In the closet, she found a large amount of men's clothing which must have belonged to the owner of the house. She picked up another bag and packed it to bring with them. No sense in having Spike wear the same things every day. 

He grabbed his car keys and cocked his head at her. "Ready, pet?" 

"Let's fly," Buffy said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. The left, driving his car back to her house. The sun had just started to sink in the horizon and the vampires would be coming out of their hiding places soon. After dropping off his stuff, they went to eat at a fast food restaurant, where the Slayer had the combo meal and Spike had the person who took out the trash behind the building. 

"How do you want to do this?" Buffy asked between bites. Spike sat across from her, drinking a Mountain Dew. She wondered if giving caffeine to a vampire who was normally wound up was a good idea. 

"Do what, ducks?" Spike said. 

"My patrol," she replied. "Are you going to help? Or just stand and watch?" 

"The second, unless you get in trouble," he answered. "I'm not interested in becoming another Angelus." 

"I figured as much," she said before changing the subject. "So, how was your first day in the sun?" 

"Sunglasses are going to be a necessity," Spike replied. "And I didn't get to spend nearly as much time outside as I wanted to." 

"Why not?" 

"Because of this bloody bond," he said. "I was fine for about an hour, then the pain returned. It bites." 

"Well I'm not Miss Merry Sunshine about this whole thing, either," Buffy said. "It's your fault we're in this mess, so deal." 

Spike growled at her. "Whatever. Can we go?" 

"Antsy much?" 

"Piss off." 

 

*****

 

After a non-eventful patrol, Buffy led Spike to the Bronze. They entered the semi-crowded teen hangout and the Slayer went immediately to Willow's side. Spike hung back, surveying the club. He noticed several females checking him out and he shot them a sexy grin. 

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, sitting on the couch next to her two best friends. 

"Buffster," Xander greeted. "Did you lose the stiff?" 

"I wish," she replied. "He's probably terrorizing someone in the alley." 

"And you're down with this?" 

"No. But I can't stop him," she said. "If he dies, I die, remember? Ok, enough with the depressing talk. I'm here to have fun." 

"This is a big change from this morning," Willow commented. "Not that change is bad...in fact, it's good as changes go." 

"Willow, I'm repressing. Now, let's go dance." Buffy pulled on Willow and Xander's hands, dragging them to the dance floor. The jumped around for several songs before needing to take a break. 

"Anyone want a drink?" Buffy asked. They both nodded and she went over to the counter. By the time she returned, she could feel the slight pain of the bond acting up. "This is going to get old, really fast," she said, unknowingly echoing Spike's sentiment from earlier in the day. 

"What is?" Willow said. 

"This bond thingy," Buffy replied. "Spike found out today that it's not only distance, but time that causes pain." 

"How long?" 

"About an hour, according to him," she answered. Willow nodded, sipping her drink. 

"Does that mean Junior will show up and ruin our fun?" Xander said. 

Buffy winced and rubbed her side. "Any minute now." 

But it wasn't Spike who joined them. It was Faith. "Hey, guys!" 

"Faith! How goes it?" Xander asked, moving his feet so she could sit on the table across from them. 

"I'm five by five," Faith replied. "How about you three?" 

"Same old, same old" Xander said. "Vampires, prophecies and death." 

Faith arched her eyebrow at him. "Anything I should know?" 

Buffy was about to reply when the pain in her side suddenly stopped. She looked over Faith's shoulder and saw Spike leaning casually against a support beam a few feet away, glaring at her. She noticed Faith tense up, then turn her head. She spotted Spike and was calculating how to get him outside when Buffy spoke. 

"'Bout time you came back," Buffy said to him. 

"You know, I once told Dru you were the thorn in my bloody side. I could have sworn I was speaking figuratively," Spike responded. 

"Uh, B?" Faith said. "You know this guy?" 

"Unfortunately," Buffy said. "Faith, Spike. Spike, Faith. Don't kill each other." 

"Spike? William the Bloody? No shit," Faith said, returning her gaze to the vampire in question. 

Spike grinned wickedly at her. "Why can't I kill her, pet?" 

"Because if you do, I'll slice you open and use your spleen as a paperweight," Buffy said sweetly. 

"And the glove is thrown, ladies and gents," he said with laugh. He shifted and let his eyes roam around the club again. His relaxed pose was belaying to the coiled hyperness inside. He was itching for some action. "Can we get out of here?" 

"No," Buffy answered, then turned the conversation to her friends, ignoring him. 

Spike growled, spinning on his heels to put distance between the two of them. This time, it would be her coming to him to relieve the pain from their bond. He left the Bronze and found one of his minions feeding in the alley. Smiling, Spike launched himself at the other vampire, glad for the distraction of a good fight. He didn't notice the second vampire watching him from the shadows. 

 

*****

 

Buffy pressed a fist into her side, looking around for Spike. "He's doing this to be hateful," she said to her friends. After the vampire had left, she filled in Faith on the prophecy and got her promise not to kill him, but gave her permission to beat him as much as she liked. 

Standing, she slid her coat on and said good-bye to her friends. "I'm going to find him, smack him around a little, then patrol. Faith, would you play escort?" 

"Sure, B," Faith answered. 

"Thanks. See you two in school tomorrow. Too bad Spike's not photogenic, because I'm betting even money that it's going to be a Kodak day," she said before leaving. 

After a quick search of the club, Buffy went outside. Spike had to be nearby, or the pain would be a lot more severe because of the distance. This was a time pain. It was funny how easily she could tell the difference. She rounded the corner to see her unwanted partner fly through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. 

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, running to his side. Blood coated the side of his face from several cuts. 

He shook his head, grinned at her with his blue eyes dancing, then looked over her shoulder. "'Scuse me, luv. I'm wanted." 

Buffy whirled, coming up into her fighting position. She gasped when she saw who Spike's attacker was. "Angel!" 

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Angel asked, his game face evident and also covered with blood. 

Before she could answer, Spike leapt at his sire, returning to battle. "Spike! Stop it!" When he didn't listen, she tried to physically get in between the two. It wasn't until Angel hit her, sending her spinning to the ground that they halted the fight. 

"Buffy!" Angel dropped immediately to her side. 

"Good going, you stupid sod," Spike said, resting his hands on his knees. He was giddy from the good fight, and would love the chance to give it another go. 

"Shut up, Spike," Angel hissed. His face morphed back to its human features as he touched Buffy's cheek where he'd hit her. 

"That was fun," Buffy said, moving her jaw back and forth. "Not." 

"What did you think you were doing?" Angel asked her. 

"Stopping you guys before one of you got hurt," she replied, sitting up. "You can't kill him, and I don't want him to kill you." 

"I wasn't about to kill your precious nancyboy," Spike told her, wiping his bloody mouth on his sleeve. "Just bloody him up a bit." 

She ignored him and turned her attention to Angel. "I take it you heard." 

"Willow told me," Angel answered. 

"Then you know that you can't kill him." 

"That doesn't mean I can't hurt him. Severely." 

"With what army, you wanker?" Spike said. 

"Measure it later," Buffy told them, climbing to her feet. "Now, I'm going on patrol. Angel, you're welcome to join me. Spike, you have no choice." 

"Oh, I'm definitely coming along," Angel told her, giving Spike a disgusted look. Spike only laughed. 

Buffy sighed. "Why me?" 

 

*****

Part Seven

 

 

Buffy and Spike returned to the Summers' residence around 1 a.m. She and Angel had dusted several vamps as Spike watched, smoking while leaning against a tree. He had the nerve to give her pointers as she fought. 

She reminded him that they had to be ready for school by 7:30 in order to pick up the things he'd need from the library, then went to bed, leaving him to do whatever. He tried to get some sleep, but couldn't. The bond was causing a dull pain to throb at his side. Finally giving in to the distraction, Spike grabbed a pillow and slept on Buffy's floor. 

His first coherent thought was that someone was standing on his back. Blinking sleepily, he found the Slayer trying to wake him up. "Stop." 

"Time to wake up," she sang sweetly. "We have to leave for school in fifteen minutes." 

"Bugger off," he swore at her. 

"Nope," Buffy said. "I'm not going to question as to why you're sleeping on my floor, but you have to get up. I can't be late or Snyder will nail my ass to the wall." 

"That would be an interesting sight," Spike said, coming fully awake. Buffy only glared at him, then left the bedroom so he could get ready. 

Ten minutes later, a clean vampire joined the Slayer and her mom in the kitchen. Buffy looked him over from head to toe and sighed. "What?" 

"Don't you have any other clothes?" Buffy asked. 

"I like my clothes," Spike defended. "And I'll have you know I own several other shirts and pants." 

"Yeah, all the same," she chided. Joyce hid her smile in a cup of coffee. "Do you want anything before we go?" 

"You have coffee?" he asked, sniffing the air. "Good coffee?" 

"It's chocolate," Joyce offered. 

He smiled brightly and moved around the island, opening cabinets at random in search of a mug. He found one with rainbows on it and poured himself some of the hot brew. 

"Great," Buffy said. "Now he's going to be Mister Bouncy all day." 

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked. Spike leaned against the counter, one foot crossed over the other, and drank his coffee. 

"He's hyper-boy, mom. They put people on Ritalin for his condition," she said. Spike raised his eyebrow at her, but said nothing. With a sigh, she looked at the clock and groaned. "We have to get going." 

"Just let me get my keys," Joyce said, setting her now empty mug in the sink. 

Buffy picked up her bag and purse, digging through the latter. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on her nose. Then she removed a second pair and handed them to Spike. "Here." 

"For me?" Spike asked, incredulously. Buffy made a sound of annoyance, exiting the house and he smiled. Sliding the glasses on his own pale face, he followed the Slayer out of the house. "This is going to be such fun." 

 

*****

 

Buffy sat next to Spike in Principal Snyder's office, waiting for the little troll to grace them with his presence. "How can you look so calm?" she asked the vampire. 

"Practice," Spike answered truthfully. "Centuries of practice." 

"Well, I see what you said was true, Ms. Summers," Principal Snyder said as he entered the room. He held the papers Willow had left with the secretary the day before in his hands. "Mr. Chapman...funny, you don't look Brazilian." 

"That's because I'm English, mate," Spike answered. "I only lived in Brazil." 

"I will not tolerate speaking back, Mr. Chapman. With your grades and record, I will be keeping my eye on you. Seeing that you already know Ms. Summers, I have volunteered her to be your guide. Now, get to class." 

Buffy stood and led the way out the door, a coiled predator following behind her. She could feel Spike's irritation coming off of him in waves. When they got into the hallway, she pushed him against the lockers. "Behave." 

Spike snarled at her, but forced himself to calm down. Students walked past the two, giving them curious looks, which he met with an evil stare. "Let go of me." 

Buffy dropped her arms, took a step back and sighed heavily. "Come on. Let's stow your books and duster in your locker, then get to class. We have history first. Should be a breeze for you." 

Trailing behind the Slayer, Spike grumbled to himself about pushy broads and Nazi trolls. They deposited his things in the locker, then went to class. After introducing Spike to the teacher, she dropped her bag on a desk, the headed back for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Spike asked, stopping her. 

"Chill. I'll be right back. Just take a seat and remember, you're a 18 year old high school student, not a two hundred year old dead guy," Buffy said. 

"Undead, pet," Spike corrected. She rolled her eyes and left the room. He sauntered over to the desk next to her bag and slid into the seat. His casual air was in direct opposition to what was going on inside of him. He felt annoyance and nervousness all rolled into one. *I should have bloody killed her when I had the chance,* he thought, staring morosely out the window. 

"Who's the hottie?" Harmony asked her friends as they spied Spike sitting by the window. 

"Must be a transfer," Aurora said. They smiled to each other and took the chairs surrounding him, moving Buffy's bag onto another desk. 

"Hi, I'm Harmony," she introduced herself to Spike, leaning against the front of his desk to show off her cleavage. "Are you new?" 

Spike flashed a smile at her. "Yes, luv. Just started today." 

At his accent, the other friends practically swooned. Spike tried hard not to laugh at their attempts. After more than two hundred years of experience, these girls knew nothing of the art of seduction. Maybe he'd teach them. 

"You're in my seat." 

Or not. 

Buffy glared at the girl who had taken said seat, then turned her eyes to him. Seeing his droll smile, she seethed inside. This was suppose to be torture for him, too. Suddenly, she came up with an evil plan. "Oh, Spi-ike," she said in a husky voice as she moved past the desk and stopped in front of him. She thrust her lower lip out. "She took my seat, can I sit with you?" 

Without waiting for an answer, she slid onto his lap and wiggled her hips as if to get comfortable. She almost lost it when the other girls eyes bugged at her actions. She brought a hand up and touched his cheek, turning her head to look him in the eyes. 

And that was her mistake. 

Spike's blue eyes blazed with the same fire she'd seen that night. She dropped her hand and gasped as she felt his erection straining against her bottom. Buffy didn't notice the girls move away as she stared at him. 

"Slayer, you're going to get burned," Spike said in a low, dangerous tone. 

With a small squeak, Buffy jumped off his lap and moved to her own desk. Her mind was racing, her breaths coming in short gasps as the bell rang. *What did he do to me?* 

Spike brought his leg up to rest on the opposite knee to hide his arousal. *Bloody hell,* he cursed, shifting in his seat. *I hate that girl.* 

The day went downhill from there. Both the Slayer and the vampire shot hateful glares at each other in every class. During the free period and lunch, they stayed as far away from one another as they could get without the distance pain acting up. When school finally ended, they were at they end of their ropes. 

Buffy threw her bag and purse on the table of the library. It skittered right off the surface and onto the floor. Stomping into Giles' office, she pushed the Watcher out and slammed the door shut. 

Spike, at the same time, dropped his books with a thunk on the counter, then dug out a cigarette and lit it. He glared at Giles when he went to protest. 

Buffy emerged a few minutes later, in her workout clothes and scowled at Spike, hands on her hips. "Put that out!" 

"Make me," Spike told her, puffing away. 

"I was so hoping you'd say that," she said, stalking over to him. She snatched the offending smoke from his lips, turned it around and crushed it into his cheek. 

With a roar of pain, Spike backhanded her. Her head snapped with the blow, but she did not stagger. With a predatory smile, she sent a flurry of punches at his face. He reeled, his back hitting the check out counter. Using that for leverage, he brought both legs up, kicking her away with the soles of his boots. She flew back across the room, but landed on her feet. 

Snarling on her own, Buffy waiting until he came closer, then sent a spinning back kick to his head. Spike ducked, then grabbed the leg, sending her crashing to the floor. But that did not deter her. With her other foot, she kicked him in the groin and he dropped her leg, cupping himself in pain. She jumped to her feet and sent a cross flying to his face, knocking his head to one side. He punched her back in the gut, causing her to bend as well. 

Deciding to resort to chick fighting, Buffy snatched his hair and smashed his face on an upraised knee. Blood shot out of his nose as he clamped on to her wrists, falling backwards onto the floor, sending her sailing once again across the room. She hit the check out desk hard, cutting her head on the edge of the countertop. 

Giles watched in panic as his Slayer slowly got up and touched the back of her head. Her palm came away bloody, and she snarled again. He didn't know whether to stop the fight, or to let them go until one of them was unconscious. 

Spike arched and leapt to his feet, spinning so he was facing the Slayer. His face had yet to morph into its demon countenance, but it was not because he lacked the fury. He took a step towards her and lashed his foot out in a side kick, hitting her hard. She grunted, but did not fold. She retaliated with her fists, bruising his cheeks and jaw. She landed another lucky punch at his nose, breaking it. He returned the same. 

Blood poured down both their faces and from the numerous gashes on their bodies. Buffy's hair was matted with the thick red stuff in the back from her smashing into the desk. Ribs ground together as they broke from the kicks and punches. Yet, neither of them gave into the pain. 

The Slayer stamped on Spike's instep, then grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. He crashed down on top of the check out counter. She grabbed his hair again and yanked him to the floor. She brought her heel down and smashed his breast bone. 

With a growl, he pulled her feet from under her, and she fell with a thud. He moved quickly, pinning her to the ground with his weight. She couldn't throw him over her head, like he did to her, because she was perpendicular to the counter. She tried to get her feet under him to push him away, but couldn't as he grabbed both wrists and held them above her head. 

His blazing blue eyes met hers as the blood dripped from his face. He wanted to sink his fangs into her neck, proving dominance, but his face refused to change. Instead, he smashed his cut lips to hers, grinding them together, teeth clashing. He thrust his tongue forcefully into her mouth, drawing her own into a battle of a different sort. The air was ripe with tension, thick, electric. Power radiated from their savage emotions as they continued to fight, not with their fists, but with their mouths. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" 

Giles paled at the intruder, rushing to his side and practically pushing him out the library doors. "Principal Snyder, I-I-I can ex-explain." 

Snyder yanked himself from Giles' grasp and stormed back into the library. The two were still on the floor, not having heard the interruption. With his own anger, he grabbed the back of Spike's shirt and ripped him off of Buffy. 

At the sudden loss of weight, Buffy gasped deeply, filling her sore lungs with much needed air. She panted on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, bruises forming and blood drying on her face. 

Spike had felt himself being torn away from the Slayer, then thrown to the floor. Snarling, he rose slowly to his feet, ready to destroy. His own face was bloodied and broken, his knuckles raw as he clenched his fists. His eyes had narrowed to deadly slits as he looked at the fool who interfered. 

"Ms. Summers, why am I not surprised," Snyder said, looking down at the beaten girl. He did not see Spike standing behind him, poised to strike. 

"Spike, don't," Buffy gasped out, struggling to sit up. She saw Giles out of the corner of her eye. "Giles, get him out of here. NOW." 

Giles nodded and grabbed Snyder's arm again, instinctively knowing that it was the principal she was speaking about. He let the Ripper come out enough to shove the man out of the library and hold him there. 

Buffy used the counter to push herself to her feet. She focused on Spike, rather than the pain, and saw that he had calmed somewhat. She took a step towards him, then collapsed to the floor as her knees gave out. 

Spike saw her fall and was immediately at her side. He helped her to stand, then they both hobbled to Giles' office. He released the Slayer gently onto the couch, glad there was nothing on it, and took an ice pack out of the small refrigerator. He gently placed it over her eyes, then sank onto the seat next to her. 

"Fuck." 

"My sentiments exactly," Buffy said in a rough voice. They both started to chuckle, turning into moans of pain as their bodies protested. 

 

 

Part Eight

 

 

"I think I managed to-to convince the Fuhrer that someone else beat you up an-and that Spike was, er, relieved you were alright," Giles said, entering his office. He surveyed the two slowly healing on the couch. "I do hope you both have gotten whatever it is out of your systems." 

Both of them grunted, their jaws now too swollen to speak. 

"Very good," Giles said, retrieving his car keys and books. "I shall give you both a ride home. Come along." He turned and left the office, not helping either of them. 

Supporting each other, the vampire and the Slayer limped into the main portion of the library in time to see Willow and Xander enter. 

"Oh my god! Buffy, what happened?" Willow exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side. The Slayer gave her a look. "Oh…um, never mind." 

"I like the new look," Xander said. "Scream hauteur." 

Spike growled and the two followed Giles out into the hallway. Luckily, the halls were cleared shortly after school ended. They hobbled together, Willow and Xander trailing behind them, to the car. 

After a strained ride home, Buffy unlocked the front door and they went inside. She was forever thankful that her mom was at work until six, giving them enough time to clean up the blood. "Shower," she instructed, lifting her sore arm to the stairs. "How the hell are we going to get up those?" 

"With lots of pain," Spike answered, half carrying, half dragging the Slayer up the stairs. They got into the bathroom and Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. 

"This is going to be hard to cover up," she said, examining her broken nose, black eyes, swollen jawline and the miscellaneous scratches and cuts on her neck and arms. She turned to Spike, who had started the shower. "Be glad you can't see yourself." 

Spike's own bruised and bloodied face looked down at her. "Is it as bad as yours?" 

"Worse," she answered with a small smile, then grimaced in pain. She bent and dug some towels from under the sink, then began to strip. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike asked, watching her. 

"You've seen it all before, and right now I'm too sore and tired to give a rats ass," Buffy answered, pulling the stained sports bra over her head. "Oh, god, that hurts." 

"Here, hold on to my shoulders," he instructed, crouching. She did as asked, and he helped remove her shoes, socks, spandex and panties. If he wasn't in so much pain and could see better, he have appreciated the view. "In you go." 

Buffy stepped under the hot spray and groaned. "This feels good." She didn't notice that Spike had joined her until she felt his cool hands on her shoulders. She jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked, repeating his question. 

"You've seen it all before, and right now I'm too sore and tired to give a bloody rats ass," Spike responded, quoting her. Her lips quirked as he poured a large amount of shampoo in his hands. "Get your hair wet." 

She did, and he proceeded to wash the dried blood out of it, being careful around the large gash from the counter. He helped her to rinse her hair, then soaped up a washcloth and ran it over her arms, chest, neck and face. When he was done, Buffy repeated the actions on him. The water in the tub was red with blood as it swirled down the drain. 

Wrapping towels around themselves, the two sore beings stumbled to Buffy's bedroom and collapsed on the bed together, too tired to care they were suppose to be enemies. Too tired to care they hated each other. Too tired to care what would happen when they woke. 

 

*****

 

A multitude of voices penetrated Spike's sleeping brain. Swimming back to consciousness, he realized they were very close. And loud. 

"Will you shut the bloody hell up," he muttered, trying to block the sounds out. 

"It's about time somebody woke up," Xander said, glaring at the two figures on the bed. "We were just debating on whether to throw a bucket of cold water on you guys." 

Prying open his eyes, he could see the bedroom was full of people. Xander and Willow stood by the desk, Joyce and Giles were talking near the doorway and Angel lurked in the shadows by the window. *Great, the Mouseketeers are all here,* he thought. 

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, wincing at the shooting pain behind them. The Slayer was certainly a good fighter. Reminded as to where he was and who the warm body was next to him, Spike groaned. "Will all of you get lost for a minute? I'll try to wake the Slayer." 

"Why? So you can pound her some more?" Xander asked. Willow elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Do you really want a brassed off Slayer on all your tails?" Spike asked, moving his hands so he could glare at the others in the room. "I don't bloody care if she's pissed at me, but if she knew you were all in her bedroom when she was naked, I doubt she'd be jolly." 

"Perhaps you're right," Giles said. "We shall be downstairs." 

After a final hateful look from Angel, everyone left the Slayer and the vampire alone in her bedroom, door closed. Sighing, Spike propped himself up on his side, one arm holding up his head. He looked down at the thoroughly out of it girl beside him. He could see the gash on the back of her head was almost gone, as were most of the bruises and cuts on her arms and shoulders. Her face was turned away towards the window, as she lay on her stomach, cradling the pillow under her arms. 

"Slayer? Time to rejoin the living and the not-so-living," he said softly, using his free hand to rub her bare back. The towel had slipped down as she slept, so it was covering her waist and tops of her legs, but nothing else. Spike was similarly attired, and was glad when he slept, he never moved, or all of his assets would have been showing for the audience in the bedroom. 

It took a few minutes of prompting, but she eventually responded, coming awake with a loud moan. "Oh, my head hurts." 

"Mine, too, pet," Spike said, still rubbing her back. "You pack a good punch." 

"I try," she answered, turning her head towards him. Two black eyes stared up at him. "Nice face." 

"You don't look so hot yourself, Slayer," he replied with a grin. 

"So, are we being friendlies now?" Buffy said, enjoying the cool fingers on her sore back. 

"I doubt we could ever be friends, pet," he answered. She nodded and closed her eyes, searching for the pain of his actions a couple days ago, but not finding it. The fight had healed her. "But we don't have to be enemies," he continued. 

Inhaling deeply, Buffy looked at the clock over his shoulder. "I'm hungry, and I bet you are, too. Let's get dressed and see if we can scrounge up some money." 

Spike nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said, holding the towel in place as he stood. "One more thing, your Watcher and friends are all downstairs." 

"What?" 

"I gather they came to check up on you. That bloody wanker is here, too," he said. "Just thought I'd warn you." 

"Thanks," Buffy replied. She watched as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and got ready to face the music. 

 

 

Part Nine

 

 

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, coming down the stairs. Her friends were sitting in the living room, looking uncomfortably at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked with a cheeky grin. She knew the concealer could only do so much with her two black eyes and still swollen nose. 

"How are you feeling?" Joyce asked her daughter as she moved to join the group. 

She sat down before responding. "A little sore, but I'll live," Buffy said. She examined each of their faces. Willow looked concerned, Xander looked angry, her mom looked worried, Giles looked like Giles and Angel looked sad. "Why all the long faces?" 

"We're just worried about you, honey," Joyce said, laying a hand over hers. 

"I'm fine, guys, really," she replied. "In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm super. Venting does wonders for the psyche." 

"Venting? Is that what you call getting beat up nowadays?" Xander asked. 

"Hey, I wasn't the only participant," Buffy said. "And Spike is a tad bit more hurt than I am." She cocked her head and listened for the errant vampire. "Speaking of my pain, where is he?" 

"Outside," Angel supplied. "Smoking." 

"Figures," she said. "So, guys, feel like taking an injured gal out to dinner? Preferably somewhere dark?" 

"Sure, sweetie," Joyce said, standing. "Willow, Xander, you're welcome to join us. So are you two," she said to Angel and Giles. 

"I'll pass," Angel said. "Buffy, I'll do your patrol tonight." 

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I don't know how effective a Slayer I'd make. Unless my face causes them to spontaneously combust." 

He bent his head over the side of her chair and whispered so only she could hear. "You'll always be beautiful to me." He straightened and looked at the others in the room. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Angel," Giles said. "And thank you." 

Angel nodded and left. The others stood and got ready to go to dinner, with Buffy chatting happily with Willow about anything but what had happened. They decided to take two cars, with Willow and Xander riding with Giles. 

After everything was decided, Buffy went to find Spike. He was on the back porch as Angel had said, smoking. "Hey. We're going to dinner. You don't have to sit with us if you don't want to…or at least until you have to, that is." 

Spike nodded. "Thanks. I'd rather pass on the evil glares I'm sure to get all night." 

Buffy laughed lightly. "C'mon, mom's waiting." 

 

*****

 

Dinner was rather a torrid event, at least in Buffy's opinion. She had to endure awkward silences punctuated by pathetic attempts at conversation. She was actually relieved when she felt the pain of the bond start up, having been separated from Spike for the requisite hour. She knew he'd come into the restaurant soon, and mentioned this to her table companions, which led into another uncomfortable silence. 

"Ok, guys, enough," Buffy finally said. "There's no need to walk on eggshells. I'm fine. The…thing…that happened between me and Spike is over and done with, and it no longer bothers me. So, stop with all the babying." 

"But Buffy, you were…you know," Willow began. 

"I know. Granted, it wasn't my most shining moment in this short life, but it wasn't as bad as I first made it out to be. I was more disgusted with myself than with what he did." 

"Buffy, what did he do?" Joyce asked. 

"Um…managed to take me out," Buffy semi-lied. "Dropped a ton of bricks on my head, literally." 

Joyce looked pained, but resigned at her daughter's other life as the Chosen One. "I take it that's what started the prophecy?" 

"Yeah," she replied. Shifting in her seat, she tried to relieve some of the pain that was becoming more focused in her side. "Which reminds me, Giles - have you found out any more about the prophecy. Like when the child is suppose to come?" 

"Not yet," Giles responded. "I shall keep searching, however." 

Buffy nodded and looked towards the door. "C'mon, Spike, this is starting to hurt lots." She willed for the vampire to appear, but it was Angel who entered the restaurant, not Spike. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as he joined the group. 

"Trick's goons know that Spike is back, and they're not happy," Angel informed her. 

This worried her, but the pain in her side was a time pain, not a distance one, so Spike had to be nearby. "Are they planning anything?" 

"Maybe. My informant wasn't too forthcoming," he smirked. 

Buffy nodded. "Great, this is going to make life so much more fun," she said sarcastically. 

"May I suggest that you take Faith with you on-on patrols," Giles said. "That way, in case Spike is attacked, you have assistance." 

"Good idea, I'll ask her," she said. "I guess we should be getting home. I know that Snyder is going to come down on us tomorrow." She stood, hand pressed into her side. "Angel, would you go find Spike and tell him to get his undeadness to my side." 

Angel nodded and left. The others stood as well, and they made their ways to the cars. Buffy bade Willow, Xander and Giles a good night and they drove off in the old, decrepit Citrogen. After a few minutes, Angel and Spike came around the corner from the restaurant, arguing. 

"Oh, shut your gob," Spike said. "I have to eat too, you know." 

"But did you have to make such a mess?" Angel asked, irritated. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked, the pain in her side disappearing as her bonded other half came within a five feet of her. Angel looked over to Joyce and the Slayer nodded. "Mom, could you start the car?" Joyce knew that her daughter wanted to talk shop with the vampires, so she did as asked. "Ok, spill."

"I found Spike behind the restaurant, feeding," Angel told her. 

"And…"

"He had split the guys throat with a broken bottle," he finished. 

Buffy gave Spike a strange look. "Why?" 

"My bloody fangs wouldn't come down," Spike said. He frowned, his twin black eyes making him look like an underweight football player. 

"Huh," Buffy said. "That's odd. Try putting on your game face now." 

"My what?" Spike asked. Buffy gave him an exasperated look at motioned to her face with her hand. "Right." He concentrated. "Anything?" 

"Nope, still your same ugly mug," she said sweetly. Spike scowled at her. "I'll ask Giles, but my guess it's part of the prophecy. Looks like you'll have to change your feeding habits." 

"I'm not gonna drink from bags like your lap dog here," he said. 

"Let's not argue about it now," Buffy responded. "It's late and we have school tomorrow." 

Angel snickered. 

"Oh, bugger off." 

 

 

Part Ten

 

 

"Summers, Chapman. In my office. Now," Principal Snyder said to the duo seated in the waiting room. Most of their injuries had disappeared, the fading black rings under their eyes the only visible reminder. 

"Try to look sorry," Buffy hissed at Spike as they followed Snyder. Spike flashed her a mischievous grin. *Oh no,* she thought. *Why didn't I stake him when I had the chance?* 

"You two are in serious trouble," Snyder began. "What I saw in the library constitutes reason for expulsion." 

"I'm sorry," Buffy said meekly. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, pet," Spike said. 

"Mr. Chapman, you are not helping her case," Snyder pointed out. 

"If your gonna blame someone, mate, blame me. All she did was get beat up, then faint. I was the one kissin' her," he stated, sticking to Giles' story. 

"You two seem awfully buddy buddy for kids who only met a few days ago," Snyder said. 

"That's because we were, um…pen pals," Buffy supplied. 

"Is that right? For how long?" Snyder asked. 

"Oh, years. Isn't that right, Spike?" 

"It seems like forever," Spike added. "Why do you think she calls me Spike?" 

Snyder looked at the two suspiciously. Buffy and Spike put on their best 'we're innocent' faces. Finally, the principal spoke. "Very well. Ms. Summers, you're free to go. Mr. Chapman, you have detention every night for the rest of this week. I do not tolerate public displays of affection in my school, especially on the library floor. This is a place for learning, not a place for procreation." 

With that, the bonded pair left the office in a hurry. Buffy leaned up against the wall outside and banged her head repeatedly. "Why, why, why, why?" 

"Stop that, luv. You're denting the lockers," Spike said to her. 

"How come I am the one who always gets punished for what others do?" Buffy asked as they headed for their next class. 

"Luck?" Spike supplied. She shot him an evil glare. "What do we have next?" 

"Gym," Buffy answered. "My oh-so-favorite class, next to math and science. Oh, and history, too." 

"Hey, Buffster. Junior," Xander greeted, coming up next to them. "All ready for another day of sweaty fun?" 

"Joy," she said sarcastically. 

They broke off at the locker rooms, only to meet again on the other side, this time with Willow, as well. The three friends sat on the bleachers together, chatting amicably, while Spike sat near the floor, surveying the other students, trying to decide who to have for lunch. The gym teacher blew his whistle to call the class to attention. 

"Ok, class. Today as part of physical fitness week everybody shall participate in the obstacle course set up before you." Collective groans filled the gym. "It will be timed, and the top male and female will get a ribbon, just like in the other events." 

"Are you going to be meek female again?" Willow asked Buffy as the class began. 

"I probably should," Buffy answered. "I wouldn't want to make the guys uncomfortable by trouncing them." 

"Care to put a wager on that, pet?" Spike asked from below them. 

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "What kind of wager?" 

"I win, I get to smoke in our room," he said. The night before Buffy helped Spike move the mattress from the spare room to her floor because of the bond. "And listen to my music whenever I want." 

"I win, it's pre-packaged meals for you," she responded to the challenge. 

"You're on. We'll see who's top man around here," he replied. 

The teacher called Spike's name, and he rose slowly, like a tiger starting the hunt. The obstacle course was set up using gymnastics equipment. A row of two inch mats stretched out before two horses. The competitor was then to turn and run back, swinging over a fake pit on the high bar, then climb over a wall made from two ten-foot safety mats propped over the uneven parallel bars and other supports. The final part was a short run back across the gym to the finish line. 

With the grace of a predator, he flew through the course, stunning the other students with his speed. He ran right up the 'wall' and down the other side, not struggling like the others before him. As he crossed the finish line, the teacher stopped the timer, and he sauntered back to the bleachers as if he did nothing at all. 

"Time: 30.3 seconds. Fastest time ever recorded," the teacher said, astonished. The next closest time had been 41.8 seconds, set sixteen years before the current class of seniors. Students applauded Spike, who ignored them, focusing solely on the Slayer. He gave her a mocking bow with a smirk on his face. Buffy only rolled her eyes. 

No one wanted to follow after the vampire's performance. Xander managed to get a decent time under a minute and Willow slightly over, due to the fact that they were always running for their lives during battles with the various Hellmouth creatures. 

Buffy's turn was two students after Willow. With a pat on Spike's bleached blond hair as she passed him, she went to the starting line. Several of the boys laughed at her obvious concentration, but were soon amazed, as were the others once the teacher said 'go.'

With the speed and skill that comes with being the Chosen One, Buffy tore through the course, leaping over the horses without touching them. She went up the side of the fake wall in two steps, flying down the other side and to the finish line at an incredible pace. 

"Time: 28.6 seconds." 

Tongue in her cheek, Buffy ambled over to Spike and gave him a look that read 'I am a Goddess.' She leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear. "Now who's on top?" 

With that, she rejoined her friends, leaving a speechless vampire behind. 

 

*****

 

"Hey, Giles," Buffy said entering the library after school. 

"Buffy, hello," Giles replied. "Where's your..." 

"Worse half? Annoying bloodsucker? Pain in my side?" 

"I was going to say books," Giles said. Buffy looked sheepish. "But since you mentioned it, where is Spike?" 

"Detention," Buffy answered. "I'm just glad he's within 100 feet, or I'd have to be in there, too. As it is, I only have an hour before I get 'pulled' to his side." 

"100 feet?" 

She hopped up onto the table. "Yup. Any farther than that, the distance pain starts." 

"Then why do you only have an hour?" Giles asked. 

"Time pain," Buffy answered. "It's different from the distance pain. I have to get within five feet of him every hour. Let me tell you, it sucks having him sleep on my floor." 

"Interesting," Giles said. He took off his glasses and cleaned them absently. "How else has the, er, prophecy effected you two?" 

"I wanted to tell you about that, anyway," Buffy replied. "Last night, Spike tried to feed, but couldn't. His face wouldn't go 'grr'." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Go vamp," Buffy clarified. "No fangs, no game face, no change, nothing." 

"Does he still need to-to...have blood?" Giles asked. 

"Far as I can tell." 

"Hmm." Giles put his glasses back on and retrieved a book from his office. "Let me see if-if I understand. Spike can go in the sun and lost his demonic features, yet he retained his vampiric strength and healing capabilities." 

"Yup." 

"On the negative side, you two need to stay within 100 feet of each other and every hour be within five feet of-of each other," he continued. "Am I missing anything?" 

"Not that I know of," Buffy said. "So, have you found out any more about this 'child' that I'm suppose to die for?" 

"N-no," Giles replied. "I am afraid I have not." 

"Bummer," she said. Willow and Xander arrived at library before she could say anything else. "Hey, guys!" 

"Hi, Buffy," Willow greeted, moving directly to 'her' computer. "Did you hear? The school is going to have an awards assembly because you and Spike broke the school record!" 

"And this is good how?" Buffy asked. 

Giles looked sharply at his Slayer. "Buffy, what did you do?" 

"She only ran the obstacle course in 28.6 seconds," Xander said. "Beating Spike's 30.3 seconds by...um..." 

"1.7 seconds," Willow completed. "The school record was 41.8 seconds." 

"Buffy, how many times have I told you it-it-it is imperative that you keep your Slayer abilities a secret," Giles admonished. 

"He started it," Buffy defended. 

"But you carried on with it," Giles stated. "And now the whole school will know that you a-a-are different." 

"But it's an awards ceremony," Willow said. "Their names will be added to a plaque and there'll be pictures and..." 

"Pictures?" Xander said. He started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Willow asked her oldest friend. 

"Uh, reality check," Xander said. "Vampires, pictures, they don't mix." 

"Oh...oh!" Willow said. She looked at Buffy. "What are you going to do?" 

"Kill myself," Buffy stated. "He'll go, too, so it will be a sweet death." 

"Buffy, do...do you really think you should joke about it," Giles asked. 

"If I don't, I'll go nuts," Buffy replied. "I don't want to die, but I didn't want to shove a sword through Angel, either. Dying will be a piece of cake compared to that." 

The library was silent.

 

*****

 

Part Eleven

 

 

"You are such a bloody pain," Spike said one night two months later. Time had passed slowly for the bonded pair, as they were forced to stay close together. They got to know each other more intimately than either had desired, leading to an intense loyalty and semi-friendship between them. 

Buffy learned about Spike's tumulus childhood in North London, on how he came to be a vampire, his relationship with Drusilla and his love of punk music. She found he was very hyper and couldn't sit still for more than an hour at a time, which drove her to distraction when she wanted to relax, because she had to go where he went. 

Spike learned that Buffy felt immense guilt about sending Angel to Hell, on what it was like living on her own in LA, about the many other creatures she fought and her love of soap operas. She said they mimicked her life. She also loved violence, a trait they both shared. 

They worked well together on patrol. Spike would watch and make witty comments while she fought, unless her opponents were too much for her to handle. Then he'd throw himself into the battle, working by her side, their movements more in sync that Buffy's had been with Angel. They were two warriors who thrived on the violence and the euphoria of winning. 

Because they were constantly within five feet of each other, neither had any secrets anymore. Spike had found and read her diary one day, which earned him a good beating, and she made him swear with a blood pact never to divulge its contents. So, they cut their wrists and grasped forearms, and their loyalty to one another reached a higher plane. 

"I try," Buffy replied, painting the last toe nail bright green. They were sitting in 'their' bedroom, waiting for the sun to set. Spike was laying on his twin bed, which had been fully assembled next to Buffy's, reading a book. The room was crowded with the extra furniture, and they constantly tripped over books and other things on the floor. 

"What time are we leaving again?" he asked. 

"Same time as I told you three minutes ago," Buffy answered. "How's it look?" 

"Green," Spike replied, glancing at her toes. She scowled at him, then climbed over and sat on his lower legs, her back to him and began to paint his toes. "What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh. 

"Oh, nothing," she said. Spike set the book aside and sat up, looking over her shoulder. When he saw what she was doing, he grabbed her around the waist and proceeded to tickle her. 

"Aah!" Buffy shrieked, quickly capping the green polish bottle so as not to get it everywhere. She clasped her hands over his, trying desperately to get him to stop. Suddenly, she was flipped onto her back, Spike poised over her and pinning her down as he continued to tickle her sides. 

"Stop, stop, stop," she gasped between laughter. She wiggled under him, trying to escape, but not that hard. 

"I don't think so, pet," Spike said. He pressed his weight against her, using one hand to capture her flailing arms. He raised them above her head, a vice grip around both wrists and used his free hand on her waist. "Say uncle." 

"Never!" Buffy declared, breathing heavily. She kept squirming under him and twisting her wrists to break free. The light from the window started to fade as the sun dipped behind the horizon, casting shadows on the bed. The air began to change, becoming heavy, tangible, sultry as the forces that brought them together worked their magicks. 

Eyes suddenly met and held, fingers that once enduced laughter now stoked passion, breathing changed from gasping to aroused. A tongue flicked out to wet nervous lips, blue eyes following the action before capturing those same lips with a small groan. Power that had been held in check came bursting forth, igniting desire, longing, hunger. 

They melted into each other, touching, caressing, building on the flames that rose from deep inside. Warmth against cold, good against evil, male against female, naked bodies intertwined, not knowing where one ended and the other began. Their joining was absolute, movement fluid and graceful, alternating between fast and slow as they climbed to oblivion. And as they peaked, the room was lit in a glow that radiated from them, shimmering with the intensity of their climax. 

So powerful was their coupling that they fell, still joined, into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 

 

Part Twelve

 

 

"Hello, cutie," Spike said softly, gazing down at the woman beside him. He was propped on his side, hand holding up his head, watching as Buffy came fully awake. The light behind his blue eyes had not dimmed, but his body was relaxed, untroubled, coolness pressed beside her warmth. 

"Hi," Buffy whispered back, her own gaze shy. He leaned his head down and gently kissed her full lips, enjoying their softness. He pulled back only to look into eyes that mimicked his own with emotion. She inhaled deeply, her naked breasts rising and falling, then looked to the door. "I hope that was locked," she said, lightening the passion-filled room. 

"If not, they got a good show," he replied, tracing her cheek and jaw with his free hand. He tilted his head and listened for other people in the house, finding none. "No one's home, luv." 

"Good," Buffy said. At his hurt look, she clarified what she meant. "Not good as in we shouldn't have done this, but good as in we didn't get interrupted." 

His mouth tilted in a sexy grin, then he rolled onto his back in order to see the clock. "I suppose we best get going, pet, especially if you want to join your friends at the Bronze." 

They both rose and dressed, with Buffy hiding stakes on her body. Spike watched her do this with great interest, commenting on her ability to put so many under such skimpy clothing. Leaving the house hand in hand, the bonded couple made rounds then headed for the Bronze. 

 

*****

 

"I'm going to take a quick smoke, luv," Spike said as they walked up to the bouncer to pay the cover charge. "Meet you inside." 

Buffy smiled and nodded, then dropped his hand and went into the dim club. She searched for and found her friends, including Faith. "Hi, guys!" 

"Buffster!" Xander greeted, moving so she could join them. They were so used to Buffy being with Spike, they didn't question where he was, knowing he had to be close by. "How's our other favorite Chosen One doing? Is that term still correct? Shouldn't it be Chosen Two? Or maybe, The Chosen?" 

"I'm doing great," Buffy interrupted him. "And you'd have to talk to Giles about that." 

"Maybe I will. It would be fun just to see him stutter to come up with an answer," Xander said gleefully. 

"So, Faith, I haven't seen you in awhile," Buffy said to the other Slayer. "Been keeping out of trouble...or at least not getting caught?" 

Faith laughed. "The last parts right, B. I've been hanging out, working a little during the day. Gotta pay the slumlord who owns my luxurious digs. How 'bout you? How's life at the Summers' residence?" 

"Crowded," she answered. "I can barely move two feet without tripping over Spike's shoes, or his duster, or his books, or him..." 

"Speaking of undead fiends," Xander said. "We haven't seen Angel around lately. Not that I'm complaining, just observing." 

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either," Buffy responded. 

"Maybe he took a trip," Willow suggested, sipping her drink. "Or he went back to lurking and staying in the shadows." 

Buffy shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess if he wants to be found, he will be." 

"Woah. That's a big 180 coming from you," Xander said. "Have you decided to move onto the living? Particularly your muscular, dark haired, best friend?" 

She laughed. "Sorry, Xander, no offense, but you'll always only be my best friend." 

He sighed dramatically. "I know. Can't blame a guy for trying." 

A good dance song started up from the live band playing and Buffy conned her friends onto the floor with her. They bounced around the floor together for several fast songs before a slow one started. Heading back to their seats, they collapsed in laughter. Out of nowhere, a hand appeared in the Slayer's line of vision. She looked up and saw Spike standing behind the couch. He arched an eyebrow in invitation. 

Smiling, she stood and made her way to the dance floor, his hand resting lightly on her lower back. As the music continued, they wrapped their arms around each other, dancing as close as only two people who shared everything could. Her friends watched gape-mouthed as the bonded duo swayed to the slow beat. When the song ended, Spike kissed her lightly on the lips, then led her back to the couch before disappearing once more. 

Mouths snapped shut with an audible clack as Buffy looked sheepishly at her friends. Willow was the first to speak. 

"Buffy! If you two got any closer, you'd be one person!" she exclaimed. 

"Yeah, B. That was some serious meshing," Faith added. "Are you to doing the horizontal?" Buffy blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Way to go, B!" 

"Uh...am I the only one not liking this?" Xander said. "Buffy, didn't boinking one undead guy teach you a lesson the first time?" 

"Xander-" 

"Giles is not going to be a happy bookman," he added. 

"Tell Giles and I'll stick Mr. Pointy where the sun don't shine," Buffy threatened. "I'm going to the ladies, when I come back, there'd better be a new topic." She stood and weaved her way through the crowd to the restrooms. Willow and Faith took one look at each other, then went after her. 

"Buffy!" Willow said, following her blond friend into the restroom. "What...how...when..." 

"What Red here is trying to say is, you go girl!" Faith interrupted. She leaned back against a sink. "Now, give us all the gooey details." 

"Guys..." 

"Nope, ain't gonna work," Faith said. "Spill." 

Buffy took a deep breath and sighed, knowing Faith would strong arm her if necessary. She filled them in on what had happened earlier that night, quietly so as not to be overheard by the other girls in the restroom. When she finished, she was flushed from the memory and her two friends were wide-eyed. 

"Do you love him?" Willow finally asked. 

"No," Buffy answered. "I mean, we're enemies. He's the one who forced us into this bloody prophecy and it doesn't change the fact that...what?" Willow and Faith were trying not to laugh at her. "What are you two giggling about?" 

"You said 'bloody' just like Spike," Willow said, covering her mouth with her hand to hold back the laughter. 

"I think someone is lying through her perfect teeth," Faith said pointedly. "You've been together, what? Over two months? Constantly at his side, sharing everything...a girl's gotta be dead not to feel something." 

With that, they left the Slayer alone in the bathroom, staring thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror. 

 

 

Part Thirteen

 

 

The pain hit as soon as she left the bathroom. Gasping and doubling over, Buffy clutched her stomach and tried to hurry to her friend's side. When they saw her, they jumped to their feet in concern. 

"Buffy, what is it?" Willow asked immediately. 

"Spike..." 

"Xander, call Giles. We are going to need his car," Willow instructed. Xander hurried off. "Faith, get outside and look for him. He's got to be a couple of blocks away, due to the amount of pain Buffy's in." Faith nodded and took off, as well. "Buffy, come on. Let's head to the door and wait for Giles." 

Buffy hobbled next to the hacker and out into the fresh air. Xander soon joined them, announcing that Giles was on the way. The Slayer leaned back against the wall of the club and sank to the ground, folding in on herself in pain. A man detached himself from the shadows and ran to her side. 

"Buffy," Angel said, crouching to her side. He looked up at the two friends, questions in his eyes. 

"Spike's gone," Willow explained. "I told Faith to start looking." 

He nodded and brushed Buffy's hair from her face. "I'll find him," he whispered, then stood and jogged off, disappearing into the night. 

Giles pulled up a few minutes later, breaking speed records from his house to the Bronze. The three friends piled in, with Buffy in the front seat, and he started to drive in a random direction, knowing that as the vampire and his Slayer got closer together, the pain would lessen. 

"Here," Buffy suddenly said. They were in front of ShadyHill Cemetery, with it's large trees and ancient gravesites. She jumped out of the car before it stopped moving, running half hunched into the cemetery. Giles got out the extra slaying equipment and loaded Xander and Willow up before they followed her. 

They found a furious Buffy battling against at least ten vampires. Angel and Faith were both there as well, fighting even more of their undead brethren. The trio did not hesitate in joining the fight, shooting bolts and streams of holy water at the nearest foe. Between the six of them, they managed to dust most of the vamps. The remaining few took off running into the darkness. 

But the Slayer wasn't appeased. She began to look frantically for Spike, knowing he had to be nearby, but not in sight. She finally found him unconscious behind a large mausoleum, wondering why the others didn't stake him when they had the chance. 

"Spike, wake up," Buffy said, taking his head into her lap. 

"She's got it bad," Faith commented to Willow and Xander as they observed the bonded pair. 

"Slayer? That you?" Spike said, with a moan. He put a hand to his sore head. "What'd I bloody do this time?" 

"Got yourself kidnapped," Buffy supplied. "And don't ask me why, because I have no clue." 

"Those were some of Trick's goons," Angel said as Buffy helped Spike to his feet. 

"But why did they kidnap him?" Willow asked. "Why not just stake him on sight?" 

"I don't know," Angel replied. "I'll ask around, see what I can find out." He looked down at the blond supporting the vampire. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for the help," Buffy said. Angel nodded then disappeared back into the shadows. "Giles, can you give us a lift home?" 

"Certainly, Buffy," Giles answered. "Faith, may I offer a ride to you, as well?" 

"Nah, I'll walk," Faith said. "Maybe get some information of my own." 

"Alright, be careful," Giles said. She nodded and walked off, bounce in her step. He returned his attention to the others. "Shall we?" 

 

*****

 

"Anything?" 

"I'm afraid not," Giles told Buffy a month later. He had been doing his own research as to the attacks on Spike. Two more attempts had been made to kidnap the vampire, but both were unsuccessful. Angel and Faith both came up empty handed, but continued to try to ferret out information. 

Over the past four weeks, the new lovers shared a bed and each other as often as possible. As their relationship changed emotionally, Buffy began to change physically. She was nauseous, dizzy and weaker than normal, and she had finally been persuaded to go to the doctor's that afternoon. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was pregnant. 

"Hello, luv," Spike said, entering the library after a trip to the principal's office. When the vampire became too hyper, he really mouthed off. "Ready to go?" 

Buffy nodded and said good-bye, and the bonded couple left the school hand in hand. The walk to the doctor's office was uneventful, filled with a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed the sunny spring day. After a short wait, the Slayer was escorted into an examining room, poked, prodded and tested before being asked the indignity of urinating in a cup. After an hour passed, Spike snuck back to the rooms to join her to relieve the time pain before it drove him crazy. 

The Slayer was sitting on the examining table in a gown, swinging her feet and waiting for the doctor to return when Spike came in. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up back here." 

"Yeah, well, the bond was driving me batty," Spike said, sitting in a chair after moving her purse and clothes. "What's taking so long?" 

"He wanted to run a test," she answered. "He said it would only take a few minutes, then I'd be done." 

"That gown is very fetching," Spike teased, gesturing to her yellow and white attire. 

"Watch it," Buffy warned. "Or I'll have him give you a physical while we're here." 

"I doubt that, pet," he said. 

"Try me," she replied with a evil smile. The doctor entered before they could get into it further. He gave Spike a puzzled glance before turning his attention to Buffy. "Just ignore him," she said. "I do." 

Spike scowled at her, then turned his attention on going through her purse. 

"Ms. Summers," the doctor began, standing in front of the girl. "I have the results of the test and I will need to further examine you. You might wish to ask your friend to step outside." 

"Is it bad?" Buffy asked, worry evident in her voice. "'Cuz if it's bad, I'd rather Spike stay here." 

"No, it's not bad," the doctor told her. "Just personal." 

She nodded. "Spike, would you mind waiting outside?" 

"Sure, pet," he said, standing and putting her stuff back on the chair. Now that they had been within five feet of each other, they could split up for another hour. But instead of going back to the waiting room, Spike leaned against the wall right outside the door so he could listen to what the doctor had to say. 

"Ok, what's wrong with me?" Buffy asked after Spike had left the room. 

"Just a slight case of pregnancy, Ms. Summers," the doctor replied, happy at his own joke. 

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What? But, that can't be! I mean, vamp...they can't have children!" 

"Why don't you lie back and we'll see how far along you are," he said. Buffy did as told and he gave her a quick pelvic exam. "I'd estimate about four months. I'm surprised you didn't suspect when you stopped having your period." 

"But...but...but, I can't be pregnant! It's impossible!" Buffy complained. "Are you sure it's not a mistake?" 

"Quite certain, Ms. Summers," the doctor confirmed. "I shall set you up with some prenatal care information and note that you should schedule an appointment for a checkup next month." 

Buffy nodded, dumbfounded as the doctor left the room. She stood slowly and began to dress on automation. She didn't hear or see Spike enter behind her. 

"Slayer?" 

She turned her wide, glazed eyes to him. "I'm pregnant." 

"So I heard," Spike answered. He grasped her arms as she was about to fall over. "Do you know whose it is?" he asked quietly, pain in his voice. 

"It's yours," she whispered, her eyes luminous. "There's been no one but you since my seventeenth birthday." 

Spike's own eyes began to mirror Buffy's. "You're bloody serious." She nodded. "But, I don't get it. We've only been together for four weeks, not four months!" 

She sagged in his arms, realization dawning. "The prophecy." 

 

*****

 

"Giles, we know when the child is coming," Buffy said depressingly and without preamble. They had come directly from the doctor's to the library to inform the Watcher. "I'm pregnant, and if Spike's interpretation of one week equaling one month is correct, I'll have the baby in five to six weeks." 

Giles could only stare at his Slayer as what she told him sunk in. "Are you certain?" 

"I knocked her up but good," Spike told him. Buffy flushed at his crude language. 

"I...I see," Giles said, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. "Well, this is a-a-a bit of discerning news." 

"Will you tell the others?" Buffy asked. "I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep." 

"Of-of course," Giles answered. Buffy nodded and slowly walked out the library doors, defeated. 

"Watcher, find something, anything, to save her," Spike said, pain in his voice. Then he, too, turned and left. 

 

*****

 

Buffy broke the news to her mom, then went up to the bedroom and locked the door. She needed to be alone for awhile, to be away from the vampire she was bonded to, the vampire with which she had fallen in love. 

Spike nervously smoked outside the house, staring up at the fading sunlight. He couldn't believe that it had only been a little over four months since he tried to kill the Slayer, four months since the bond formed between them, four months to fall in love with her. And now, a baby... 

He dug into the pocket of his jeans for the well worn copy of the prophecy which he carried with him at all times. It served as a reminder of all he had to gain. And to lose. 

"One of the darkness, one of the light, brought together by force one night. An instant in time, a bond created, causing pain when separated. If one does take a final breath, the other shall follow into death. Strengths will be given, weakness taken away, allowing the darkness into the day. Together they shall bring a child of power, but one will die in the final hour. But with this death, the bond broken away, the entire world the child will save." 

 

 

Part Fourteen

 

 

The attacks on Spike increased, but now they included the pregnant Slayer, as well. The Slayerettes and Giles worked frantically around the clock, trying desperately to find some way to save Buffy's life. Both Angel and Faith doubled up on patrols, helping the bonded couple, protecting them as time passed. 

Buffy and Spike were never more than five feet from each other's sides. He continued to make love to her, worshiping her growing body with every fiber of his being. They did not return to the same doctor for a checkup, instead they went to a clinic in the eighth week to be sure the baby was healthy. They both cried as they saw the small child on sonogram. 

One night at the beginning of her ninth week, Buffy sat down and wrote letters to those most important to her. Each contained messages of hope and love, forgiveness and memories, and were sealed in plain envelopes with eight names on them. She saved Spike's for last. 

Writing to him had been hardest of all. They had shared so much over the past months, growing from enemies to friends to lovers, and now she was having his child. A miracle child between a vampire and a human. A child who was destined to save the world one day. A child who's birth would bring her death. 

 

*****

 

"Run," Spike instructed, pulling her along behind him. They could hear the sounds of voices and footsteps as they were chased through the woods outside of Sunnydale. The attack on the bonded couple had came as a surprise, more than thirty vampires coming after them in force. 

Buffy stumbled, her swollen belly making it awkward to move at such a fast pace. Spike caught her arm, but continued to urge her on as they ran deeper into the woods. They only needed to outlast the night, which was fading too slowly into dawn. The couple hit a slope and they half scrambled, half fell down it and across the small stream. 

"Spike, I can't..." Buffy gasped, her sides and lower back cramping. 

"Yes you can, Slayer," Spike said. "Don't give up on me now, girl." He practically dragged the blond as they continued their frantic pace. They entered a small clearing that had a large, hollow tree standing in the center. "There." 

Buffy had almost made it when she fell to the ground in pain. Her insides felt like they were being ripped out, and she shoved a fist in her mouth so as not to scream. Spike picked her up and brought her to the tree, laying her carefully on the soft grass. He could hear their foes in the distance and prayed for the first time in centuries that they wouldn't be found. 

"Oh god, Spike. It hurts," she cried. She panted and lay her head on the ground, staring up into the night sky through the branches of the tree. 

Spike swore when he saw the blood covering her maternity dress. "Bend your legs for me, luv," he said, pushing the soaked material over her knees and removed her undergarments. She was crowning. "Slayer, we have to get the baby out of you." 

Buffy nodded, breathing heavily. He quickly took off his T-shirt, planning on using it to bundle the child, and put his hands between her legs. "Ok, luv, push." She took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength, crying out as the pain tore through her body. 

"Again, Slayer," he instructed. They went on like that for what seemed like hours to Buffy, but in reality was only a few minutes. She screamed and cried with the torture her body was going through, all the while the attackers were getting closer to their goal. False dawn lit the sky, signaling the oncoming day as she continued to push. 

With one final push, she fell back onto the ground as the baby's cry filled the air, coinciding with the sun as it peaked over the horizon, burning the vampires to ashes. Spike wrapped the child in his shirt and set her on Buffy's stomach. His undead heart filled with dread as the blood continued to gush from her. 

"You have a little girl, Slayer," Spike whispered, lowering her dress and crawling next to her. He propped her in his arms, allowing Buffy to hold the baby. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. She could feel herself weakening with each breath she took. 

"Spike, it won't be long now," she told him. "Promise me you'll take care of her." 

"I promise, Slayer," Spike said, tears running down his own chiseled features. He tilted Buffy's chin so he could look into her eyes. The fire that always burned in them was slowly going out. "I love you, Buffy." 

She smiled at him through her pain. This was the first time he had called her by her name. Not pet, not Slayer, but Buffy. And it was the first time he said he loved her. "Thank you," she whispered. "For completing me." 

Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath, before letting it out with her final words. "I love you." 

"No, Buffy, no," Spike sobbed, pulling her and the baby closer. "Don't leave me. Don't go." He rocked the two of them, and as the sun rose in the sky, the Slayer slipped away. 

The baby let out a long wail, knowing that her mother was gone. 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

"Where are you going, luv?" Spike asked the little girl as she ran off ahead of him. She shrieked in laughter as he caught up, swinging her into his arms and nuzzling her stomach. 

"Stop it, daddy, that tickles," she said, laughing as he put her on the ground. She took his larger hand in her tiny one, and they continued to walk to their destination. 

The tree loomed larger than life in the clearing, its branches full and green. The sunlight trickled through the leaves, lighting up the small area in front of its massive, hollow trunk. "This is where I was born," the little girl said, pointing to the spot with her small fingers. 

"Yes, pet, it was," Spike said. He crouched down next to her, sadness and love in his blue eyes. 

"And this is where my mommy died," she said. Spike nodded, unable to speak. "I wish I got to meet her. What did she look like?" 

"Like you, pumpkin. Full of life and laughter," he answered. "And she was so strong…" He ran his hand over the soft, green grass where he last held her in his arms. The only time he ever got to tell her he loved her. "I loved her more than anything." 

"Like the fish love the water?" his daughter asked, starting the game they made up. 

"Like the birds love to fly," Spike said. 

"Like the polabears love the cold," she said as he stood and led them out of the clearing. 

"Like the sun loves the moon…and like I love you." 

 

End


End file.
